why you shouldn't look
by Xaipe
Summary: Lydia catches the attention of a powerful Enderman, and while he attempts to open up to her, trouble brews up in the End over his decision to be with her. At the same time, a dark figure schemes in the nether. Please review. I'm movig as fast as I can with this. CONTAINS HEROBRINE,AND WITHER KING! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, YOU WILL BE FED TO HEADCRAB ZOMBIES! TESTING PREVENTS UPDATING!
1. Chapter 1

Why you shouldn't look

The Endermen peered out from behind the tree. He didn't hear anyone. No zombies on the hunt for flesh, no skeletons looking for something to shoot, and no creepers watching for nice everything to destroy. But there was someone he did see, someone that brought an amused smile to his face. It was her. The slender, diamond clad beauty, with flowing blonde, and from what he heard, beautiful green eyes. Of course, he would know instantly if they ever landed on him. He was almost hoping for it, for he could finally approach her, but she would either fight back, or run away. He wanted neither to happen. He deserved her affection. He had worked hard to ensure her safety. He held a high position in the ender line of nobility; he was second born of the Ender Dragon. This had given him red eyes at birth. No other Endermen dared challenge his authority, but the other monsters had to be controlled with sheer brutality. The creepers immediately bowed to him after the first time they had attacked his beautiful human. The skeletons answered to the creepers, the spiders to the skeletons, the zombies to the spiders, and everything else to the zombies. He ran this world. As he pondered this, he didn't notice his prized human turn around to face him. He immediately looked up and smiled a smile of victory.

Lydia immediately closed her eyes. It had seen her! The Endermen had always struck fear into her, but this one SMILED at her. The kind of smile that says FINALLY! I CAN WORK HORRORS ON YOU! She kept her eyes closed, hoping, praying it didn't come any closer. She had pissed off an Enderman only once before, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. She remembered the sharp claws raking across her face and shuddered. She decided to open her eyes a peek. The horrible, yet stunning, red eyes where only inches from her face. She yelped, and leapt back a few feet. She started backing away, but she eventually tripped over a dirt block. The Enderman towered over her, blocking her path for escape. It smiled, showing razor sharp teeth. She felt tears coming down her face and she started to sob uncontrollably, but she didn't dare try to move. She looked up at her attacker and saw, to her surprise; it had extended a claw to her. She hesitantly took it, and it visibly stiffened. It obviously had never felt human skin before. It leaned in to her face and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper,

"Not the best first meeting, but at least you didn't swing that horrible diamond sword at me." Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"You can speak?" Lydia squeaked.

He had never felt better. After briefly scaring her, they were speaking to each other.

"Of course I can speak. I am not your average Enderman; I am nobility on my world, no harm will ever come to you when I'm around, so stop cowering." He looked into her eyes. The others were right. Her eyes were the most beautiful emeralds he had ever seen. Even though, at the moment they were filled with tears. He still needed to get her to calm down. While he was thinking of a way to do that without scaring her further, she asked a question that gave him the answer.

"What's your name?" She asked timidly.

"Phantom."


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom's explanation

"So Phantom," Lydia began, cautious about the Enderman. She had reluctantly let him in to her fortress walls, and into the main tower. "How long have you been watching me?" She hoped that someday, someone else would come to Minecraftia that she could talk too. It was lonely the first day, and she had plunged into despair the first night after. She had hastily assembled a dirt hut, a wood pickaxe, a wood shovel, and a wood sword. When she heard noises that weren't from Creepers, skeletons, spiders, or zombies, she went out to look. That's when she saw her first Enderman. It turned around, mouth agape, showing all its razor sharp teeth. It lunged for her, and attacked her. She barely made into her hut in time to close off the doorway.

"I've been watching since the first time you encountered your first Enderman. The soldier that attacked you quickly reported back to me and announced that a human had landed on Minecraftia. I went to investigate during the day (yes I can move in the sun, being son of the Ender Dragon has its special perks). When I saw you, I was amazed at you're beauty," He paused, because he saw that Lydia was blushing. "Anyway, I didn't want you to be killed, so I ordered my men not to attack, even if you did look at them. I found the lords of the creepers, skeletons, and every other monster in the Overworld, and they all eventually announced their loyalty to me." Lydia blushed deeper; embarrassed that he had gone into all this trouble for her.

"Even the mobs in the Nether?" She hoped he didn't risk his life there, too. His face darkened.

"No, and I strongly suggest you don't go there now," Lydia blinked. She had ventured into the Nether many times before, how was it even more dangerous than usual? Phantom continued. "Something has gotten the mobs more stirred up than usual, the pig men are attacking anything that moves, the ghasts are patrolling in larger groups, the blazes and magma cubes are nowhere to be found, and the Withers have returned. They're planning something big with Herobrine, and it isn't good for any of us." But then Phantom shook his head. "No matter, I have spies on it right now. The Ender dragon could crush Herobrine if he ever dared invade the End."

Somewhere deep in the Nether

"**Have you alerted the Wither king?"**

"**Yes, my lord."**

"**How is the excavation proceeding?"**

"**One fifth of the Grand dimensional door has been uncovered"**

"**Tell the Ghasts to blast away the rock, we need to move fast before Notch discovers our plan."**

"**It will be done, Lord Herobrine."**


	3. Chapter 3

Why you shouldn't look chapter 3

* * *

Lydia was about to ask more about the Nether, But she noticed dark clouds rolling in the sky, and knew it could only mean one thing,

"It's going to rain, Phantom." He looked up in horror at the sky. Lydia sprinted as fast as she could back to her house.

"Thank Notch that you're house is nearby, I was afraid that, WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lydia shut the door in Phantom's face. She smirked. This was his punishment for stalking her. If he was scared of a little rain, he was going to have to deal with it. Why was he scared of water anyway? Whenever he saw a lake, he shuddered. "Lydia, I demand you open this door! Don't you know what happens to Enderman when they get wet?"

"No way, you stalked me, and sheltered me from danger. Did it ever occur to you that I might NEED to kill the monsters on this island? Creepers drop gunpowder, and that's necessary for TNT. And oh, Skeletons drop arrows, zombies drop feathers and even weapons and armor, and spiders drop string and eyes. I really need that stuff. Do you have any idea how long I spent scouring the island for monsters? Do you have any idea how much that stuff would help me? But NOOO… you had to protect me for some reason. I appreciate the fact that you tried to protect me, but you honestly didn't hear me shouting swears at the sky, because I couldn't find monsters? And don't even get me started on how you stalked me." Lydia looked at him waiting for an answer, but just then, it started to pour. Phantom started screaming in pain.

"MY ARM, MY ARM IS BURNING!" He shrieked. Lydia opened the door, and he teleported inside. He sat down in a chair, clutching his arm. Lydia ran up to him and checked his arm. Most of the flesh had been burned away, revealing bone and badly scorched muscle.

"I am so sorry; I had no idea…why didn't you tell me?"

"I did," Phantom hissed "You were too busy complaining about how much I've done to PROTECT YOU!" Lydia cringed at Phantom's tone. "I mean, it's not like I DESERVE GRATITUDE, even though I've kept ALL THE MONSTERS ON THIS ISLAND AT BAY FOR YOU! Well, here we are. I can do nothing to stop what's happening in the Nether, and on top of that, my arm has been burned away, and on top of THAT, It'll get infected." Lydia hung her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry…I'll do everything I can to take care of you while you're in this condition. Do you know anything that will stop an infection?"

"Well, because this wound was caused by water, a potion of healing won't completely do it overnight. If I ingest 3 potions a day for a few days, then everything will be alright." Phantom smiled at her. "That'll be plenty of time for us to get to know each other."

* * *

**In the Nether**

**Herobrine sat in his throne room, awaiting the arrival of the recently awoken Wither King. He had been sleeping for at least a century. Just then the King walked into the hall.**

"**It's been a long time since we fought side by side. The door is almost halfway restored. But why do you need the door? I don't know what it is for. Explain you're motives." Herobrine smiled. The Wither King was exactly the way he remembered: formal, but straight to the point, as always.**

"**The plan is simple; we're going to take the Aether." The Wither King stared at Herobrine with his hollow eyes, and then burst out laughing.**

"**AHAHAHA, OH THAT'S A GOOD ONE! I've known you for a long time, but you obviously picked up a sense of humor since the last time we met. TAKING THE AETHER! AHAHAHAH! And I suppose you're just going to pop up outside of Notch's palace and destroy it! AHAHAHAH!" **

"**SILENCE!" Herobrine roared. The Wither King fell silent instantly. Both were powerful foes, but the Wither King knew that Herobrine was superior. "I can assure you, that that is EXACTLEY what I plan. The door is a device that can move large amounts of troops from one dimension to another. There are many smaller doors that connect the Overworld to the Nether, and the Overworld to the Aether. This door, however, can move to any one of the four dimensions, the Nether, the Aether, the End, and that weird mushroom dimension. And it is MUCH larger than the average portal." The wither King looked thoughtful.**

"**But we can't just take the Aether, we lack the resources and we also can't take the Overworld, because Notch guards it constantly. And I am NOT going to that creepy mushroom place either. So that leaves one option…the End. The Ender Dragon is no match for both of us, and notch stopped paying attention to the End long ago." Herobrine smiled. This is why he woke the Wither King. He was great when it came to the downfall of a dimension.**

* * *

**Authors note**

**Wow, this chapter was long. I decided to make it longer to satisfy my fans. I didn't realize the Wither King was such a review magnet. I'll be sure to add some back story to him. As for Herobrine, well, he is just the ultimate devious bastard, so I had to use him. Looks like war is coming! And I will do stuff with the Ender Dragon. I thank all my loyal reviewers. I love you guys! Keep up the constructive criticism! It really helps! BTWs What is the name of that "creepy mushroom place" anyway? Oh and great advice, if you ever get lost in the nether in creativity mode (It's happened before) build a End portal. And I also think there aren't enough HumanxEnderman stories either.**


	4. Chapter 4

Why you shouldn't look 4

* * *

Phantom lay on the bed, wheezing. His wound had turned into a nasty infection overnight. Soon, Lydia was at his bedside.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" He croaked. He hadn't been able to stand all day, so Lydia was constantly nearby, in case he needed her. He had instructed her to get ingredients for a health potion, but he now knew it would take a miracle to help now.

"Yes, Phantom, I always stockpile ingredients, but are you sure this will work?" Lydia asked. Phantom sighed. She was no idiot. She knew that no health potion could cure something like this.

"To tell you the truth: no. It's obvious that I won't make it. No Enderman EVER survives an infection like this one. I'm no exception. The only thing that could possibly save me is in the Nether, but I won't have you risk you're life for me down there." Lydia stiffened instantly.

"What's the ingredient?"

"Lydia…"

"WHATS THE INGREDIANT, PHANTOM?" Lydia shrieked. She hadn't had anyone who cared about her this much since she left her homeland. Phantom sighed, and replied

"The Wither King has it. He rarely sends it to the End, only when he wants something from the Ender dragon." Lydia's eyes widened. There was no way she could negotiate with him.

"How can I reason with him?"

"I've met him once before on a mission of diplomacy, he likes things very neat, tidy, and formal. His main character trait is British. Ever read Sherlock Holmes? He dresses like they do acts like they do, heck; he might be from that time period! If you want to get on his good side, drink his tea, and chat for a bit. Be sure you find the withers before Herobrine finds you. To get an audience with the Wither King, just shout out before you enter the castle. The hard part is getting TO the castle, because ghasts are everywhere."

"Okay, I'll be on my way, try not to get hurt while I'm gone, Phantom."

"Don't worry, I'm not *cough* going anywhere, *cough*." He gave a weak smile, before falling back to sleep. Lydia whispered in his ear,

"I won't let you die." Before heading outside, where the portal awaited.

* * *

The Wither king sat at his coffee table, sipping some fine English tea, and some fine English brandy, eating some fine English scones, while reading Shakespeare, which we all know, is fine English literature. He was about to start Hamlet before he let out a dreary sigh. He had read all of Shakespeare's work, hundreds of times, he had the pleasure of meeting him once, back when he was 7654 years old. He sighed again. That was before he had heard every story. How he wished for some NEW plot to emerge, to entertain himself with the possibilities. But no, nothing new for him, not now, not…

"My lord," A wither skeleton dressed in butlers attire walked in. "We seem to have a guest."

"Tell Herobrine I'm busy. I've had enough talk of war for one day." He was sick to death of Herobrine nagging him about how his workers weren't good enough for the excavation of the Grand Door.

"No sir, it is not Herobrine, it is an Overworlder." He spat out his wonderful tea, soiling his fine English overcoat. He had not had an Overworlder for some time now.

"Show him in!" He barked, and Lydia soon stood before him. "Tea?" The wither king asked; he did not want to show bad matters to a Lady.

"Yes, please." Lydia said, bowing before sitting down.

"What is your business here? I have not had a human in my fort in over millennia."

Lydia explained her situation to the Wither king, at first he was bored, but near the end he was on the edge of his seat.

"_A new plot! At last, something to entertain me! A human and an Enderman! Brilliant! I never would have considered it! I must help this dear child, so that the story can continue! _

The wither King gave her the Ingredient in a small flask.

"A word of caution, Lydia, the potion will have side effects. He will become…slightly…well, homicidal, and kill everything he can see for a few days. Make sure you aren't anywhere near him when he takes it.

"Oh, well, that must have been another reason why he was so reluctant to send me here. Could you send me back to my house?"

"Absolutely, my child. Send my regards to Phantom, if he doesn't kill you."

* * *

Lydia was outside her house, and burst inside, made phantom drink the potion, and ran like heck.

Phantom had no idea what was happening to him, but it felt GOOD. He felt the primal blood lust his people hid begin to burst out of him. He just had to kill something. Not Lydia. He set out on the hunt.

Unfortunately, so where a group of mobs, that had just about had it with his rule. And they managed to stumble across Lydia's hiding place. Lydia was running through a field, but the Mobs easily caught up. Some zombies where about to munch on her, but Phantom intervened. He glanced at the Mobs, they looked back defiantly. He looked at them before unleashing the most bloodcurdling roar Lydia had ever heard.

"YOU DARE ATTACK LYDIA? YOU MUST DIE!" He unsheathed his 12 inch long millimeter thick claws, and leapt at the mobs. He hacked and slashed, even devouring some of the mobs. The creepers fled, the skeletons where smashed into bone meal, and the zombies where now bloodied piles of flesh and gore, some of which Phantom ate instantly. A incapacitated zombie started crawling towards Lydia, with a look of horror on its face. Phantom brought his foot down on its head, and it exploded in a cloud of blood. Phantom surveyed the carnage before cackling in the cruelest and most terrifying way possible. He looked at Lydia and smiled. A mad glint was in his eye. He picked her up and teleported back to the house.

* * *

**First of all, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o sorry it took me so long to update. Between fencing, writers block, exams, and other school related crap, I couldn't do it. Feel free to slap me *slap* ok, so whadda ya think? Pretty good. Excellent character development on Wither King. It was also a metaphor for me searching fan fiction for a story like this, but I never found a similar plot, so I made it myself. Please review. I am doing my best to fit O.C.s in, but that's no promise. Ender dragon will be appearing soon. Did I mention I had been turned into a headcrab Zombie? That also set me back on updating, because it's pretty hard to do with a 4 legged parasite on you're head.**


	5. Chapter 5

Why you shouldn't look chapter five.

* * *

Lydia stared back at Phantom in horror. His red eyes where ablaze with madness.

"P-Phantom, are y-you all right?" Lydia stammered. Phantom tilted his head, like a bemused puppy.

"Of course I'm all right; I've discovered something about myself though."

"W-what would that be?" Phantom smiled and roared.

"I JUST LOOVE KILLING PEOPLE, I'TS AMAZING! The screams… the way the bones go crunch… the taste of fresh blood running down your throat…It's marvelous. I just want to wash it down with some cooked meat; zombie flesh does horrors to your stomach, even though it tastes so _good. __Be a darling, Lydia, and cook some dinner for us, we deserve a night of celebration, after all, I have made a full recovery."_

_Lydia nodded, and bolted into the kitchen. She thought she was about to puke. Was this who Phantom truly was, deep down? Was he really a cold hearted killing machine, who got joy from other peoples suffering? She kept telling herself that it was just the potion that was making him crazy, but it still frightened her. She brought the food into the kitchen. "Here it is, Phantom." She said, not even looking at her guest._

_"Ah good, Lydia, look at me when you talk to me." Lydia did not look up. She feared those red eyes. "Lydia, look me in the eyes, LOOK AT ME, LYDIA!" He roared. She hesitantly looked at him, before looking down. Phantom lost his patience, and teleported in front of her. With a clawed hand, he lifted her chin up, so that she met his eyes. She looked into them, and thought she saw a glimmer of malice. She let out a small squeak of fear. She automatically moved her hand toward the diamond sword on her belt. Phantom sat down, not noticing the gesture, apparently pleased with the fear he had set in her heart. She quickly ate her chicken, and dinner was over very quickly. Lydia was tired from the busy day, and so was Phantom. Evidently, eviscerating mobs was a lot of work._

_"Maybe the potion will wear off over night." __Lydia silently prayed to Notch that it would. "__Maybe Phantom will remember the day tomorrow as a nightmare, and I can deny the whole thing had ever happened." __Phantom, however was concerned about something else_

_"I've been living on that bench in the living room for the last week; can I sleep on a bed?"_

_Lydia froze. "I-I don't have enough wool to make a bed, and it's almost sunset. But this is my house, and I get the bed!" Lydia was not about to let him rule her life. She had taken care of him for the last week, gone to the Nether to save him, and watch him eviscerate mobs. She had had it with his needs. Phantom just got a devilish grin on his face._

_"We could always __share__ a bed, if you want to." Phantom said seductively. Lydia blushed. Phantom chuckled, and replied "Of course, if you're afraid of me, that is understandable, I guess I'll suffer another night on the bench, then." Lydia let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want him to get any ideas while she was sleeping. As she crawled into her bed, Phantom teleported into it next to her. "You really thought you could get rid of me that easily? Ha! We're spending the night together, whether you like it or not." Lydia blushed so that her face was crimson. She didn't like the idea of a monster that could tear her apart in seconds sleeping next to her. Phantom wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close. And, immediately after, fell asleep. _

_"Oh, great, and he snores, too." In his sleep, She heard him say something._

_"Lydia…I…Love…you." She looked at Phantom, and saw he was smiling._

_Lydia leaned over, and kissed him._

_In The Nether_

* * *

_"**Lord Herobrine,"**__ A__** wither skeleton walked in .**_

_**He cleared his throat. "I have been putting some numbers together, and I have realized that the portal will need to charge after usage. If we send so much as 200 of the troops, it will take a day to charge. Meaning we will have to launch the invasion in waves, instead of en mass, like you had planned. It will slow the process down, and our casualty's will be considerable."**_

_**Herobrine nodded. "I propose we send the invasion in anyway, and that we build smaller portals to the End. This way we can send in support teams for the waves of troops. Thank you for this development." He bowed and left the room. Herobrine began to chuckle, which turned to a laugh, which turned into a mad cackle. "AHAHAHHAH! Soon, Brother, we will meet again, and it will be different than it was a thousand years ago! AHAHAHHAHH!"**_

_**In the End**_

_**The Ender dragon peacefully cruised over the obsidian towers of The End. He quickly realized something was wrong, because his beacons were off. And if they weren't destroyed, that could only mean…**_

_"**No…Impossible, Notch closed it millennia ago…" A large portal appeared, and out poured the contents of hell, literally. Ghasts flew in formation over a phalanx of wither skeletons, and behind them a legion of Pig men marched, a unit of Blazes hovered out behind them, and at the back of it all, an obsidian carriage drove out, pulled by pig men. Out stepped obsidian clad Herobrine, and smartly dressed Wither King. Herobrine roared to the army of the End.**_

_"**WE ARE THE HARBRINGERS OF THE NEW ERA! JOIN US AND PROSPER! OPPOSE US AND DIE!"**_

_**The Ender dragon flew down to them.**_

_"**Have you too been drinking that Brandy? I used to think that no level of alcohol could make you incoherent enough to attack my realm, but I've been proven wrong." The Wither king stepped in.**_

_"**Ahem, we are not under the influence of my fine English brandy, we are simply here to, well, 'relinquish you of your control of the End', we also want you to supply us with portal energy, so that we may be off to the Aether, so that we may violently end Notch's regime over the dimensions. However, you could play a part in that plot, what say you to that?"**_

_**The Ender dragon just stood, stunned, as he looked back and forth between Herobrine and the Wither King. He then let out a roar, and the armies of two of the darkest dimensions in the universe clashed in a conflict that would be remembered forever. He called to one of his sons, Specter, who was busy with the Pig men.**_

_"**GET PHANTOM, HE CAN HELP US." However Specter was stabbed, and barely made it out of the dimension. The dragon turned to the Wither king, who was in his combat form, three heads on a hovering black skeleton.**_

_"**Tsk, tsk, Bad choice."**_

_**And with that, Herobrine, the Wither king, And The Ender dragon were locked in mortal combat.**_

_**Authors note: **_

_**Well it looks like there will be war soon. Looks like Lydia and Phantoms relationship is about to really begin. WAR IS AT HAND! OORAH! Anyway, please review, and send me ideas. I don't want to experience a writer's block attack like I did a few days ago.**__** AND I GAVE YOU THE ENDER DRAGON, HAPPY?! May the God of headcrab Zombies bless your face. Again, if hard to read, my somputers gone crazy.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Why you shouldn't look 6

* * *

Lydia woke up and noticed, much to her annoyance, that Phantom still had his arms wrapped around her waist. "_At least he didn't try anything while I was asleep." _She thought. She didn't want to wake him up, because she feared he was still under the influence of the potion. She sighed.

"Why did I leave home?" She thought. "I had a family, friends, oh, now I remember." Her father got himself into trouble with the lord of the region. He had tried to steal his vast collection of diamonds, emeralds, and gold. He did succeed. The sad part was, while the guards were chasing him, the mine cart with the valuables tipped into a pool of lava that had been used to farm obsidian. He was placed under arrest, and she had been sent to this Notch forsaken Island to repay the debt lost in the lava. Not to mention this Enderman had fallen in love with her, and turned everything upside-down. While she was thinking about her past life, a loud crash came from downstairs. It was so loud, it woke up Phantom.

"Good morning Lydia." He said while rushing down stairs. Lydia put on her best diamond armor (It was enchanted for fire resistance, feather falling, and protection). She burst into the living room, to find Phantom gaping at another Enderman. A wounded Enderman, at that.

"Specter? What are you doing here? And how did you get stabbed?" Phantom asked. Lydia breathed, as long as he wasn't about to kill anyone, she was content. Specter glared at Phantom.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? THE NETHER HAS ATTACKED THE END, OUR FATHER IS BATTLING FOR THE FATE OF THE UNIVERSE, AND YOU GO AND DISSAPEAR FOR WEEKS! Oh, and did I neglect to mention all our brothers are dead, making us the last two royal sons, and because I'm dying, that makes you heir to the throne." Specter stared at Phantom. Phantom had a blank look on his face. Once he processed the information, he turned to Lydia.

"Where leaving to go to the End, grab your armor, and your weapons." Specter scoffed.

"Is this your new pet? Or is she a snack? Don't tell me you actually care about her." Phantom slowly turned around, and gave Specter a glare that could melt steel. "Oh my Notch, YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER?! As I die, I want you to know that I now hate you, and if you do become King, the Empire will burn down around you. I hope Father says the same thing to you if he hasn't died already." Phantom looked down at the ground, before grabbing Lydia, and teleporting to the End.

* * *

**Pretty short chapter? I'm sorry this took me so long to update, but I just didn't have enough time for it. Anyway, merry Christmas Eve! This is my early present to all my loyal fans and fellow writers.**

**May the God of head crab Zombies bless your face.**


	7. Chapter 7

25 review milestone.

A word from Xaipe

HELLOOOO fellow readers, writers, and head crabs. I couldn't help but notice the 25 reviews you guys have given my story! I know this isn't much compared to other stories, but it means the entire world to me that you guys love my writing so much! I will update my story as soon as possible, so bare with me. I have been EXETREMELY busy lately, so don't rage. I will try to update before the week ends, but I can't guarantee anything. I really appreciate all of your support. If anyone of you has a mine craft story that isn't really popular, then I will review and sponsor you at the end of my chapters. For example, Talon Wolf Jedi has asked me to sponsor his Mine craft story. It's called EnderEye, please check it out. You guys are awesome! May the god of headcrab zombies bless all your faces! I mean to double space, but it didn't work.


End file.
